


Memories

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Christmas 2014 [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Self-Reflection, The Great Game Spoilers, Unilock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: John & Jim<br/>From: KendraDuvoa </p><p>Beginning of Another series cause I have a whole plot line worked out, however it will be a few months before I start posting it since I want to get more of the Pack Verse done first. So here's part 1, a prologue if you will to the actual story, eventually it will belong to the series called Unexplainable</p>
    </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KendraDuvoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraDuvoa/gifts).



> Prompt: John & Jim  
> From: KendraDuvoa 
> 
> Beginning of Another series cause I have a whole plot line worked out, however it will be a few months before I start posting it since I want to get more of the Pack Verse done first. So here's part 1, a prologue if you will to the actual story, eventually it will belong to the series called Unexplainable

_John’s POV  
_ Sitting by the pool with a bomb vest across his chest he is having such a hard time understanding how the man he had known and loved for years could do this to him. He had always known his lover had a dark side. It was there in the flash of temper that he tried so hard to keep him from seeing, from the bloody clothes he sometimes came home in, and his destructive tendencies when he was angry. Despite all of that, his lover had always been careful about how much of his dark side he presented him. Almost as if he worried he would leave if he knew.

Now he knew, and understood, but he still had a hard time think of his lover as a criminal mastermind despite the proof. With a sigh, leaning against the wall of the pool room his mind wanders back to when they had met over a decade before.

 

~o-O-o~

He was in his first year of medical school when he spotted the slender dark-haired man with the tall strawberry-blonde walking down the side walk. At first he had wondered at the closeness between the pair. It seemed as if the strawberry-blonde was the dark-haired man’s guard. Yet there is something intriguing about him. Something that made him want to meet and get to know the other man. Unfortunately, he had no reason to introduce himself.

Besides, he had another problem. He had never been attracted to a man before so how was he supposed to handle it? Did he act the same way he would with a woman? Or should he treat him like he would one of his bloke friends despite the interest? Would that send the wrong message to him or his friends? It was best not to even toy with the thought until he was sure what he was doing and why.

So for the next few weeks he tries to keep his attention to himself. Despite his best efforts he still finds his attention drawn to the other small man every time that he sees him. Due to this he quickly learns a few things about the dark-haired man including the fact he prefers mocha and cappuccinos to regular coffee or tea. He nearly always dresses in suits, seems to be a business man of some variety. On the few occasions he had seen him studying he was reading about psychology and sociology. Could sing, but preferred to hum. Had way more energy than strictly needed with extreme mood swings that he had seen.

He hadn’t realized that the dark-haired man was making notes on him until the day he suddenly sits down next to him in the library, handing him a to go cup with his favorite kind of tea.

“Hi!” the dark-haired man exclaims as he sits down next to him and energetically waves, “Jim,” he’s smiling almost too brightly.

“Ummm, hi,” he replies, staring at the slender man who had just joined him, “John,” he continues offering his hand.

Still smiling, the man in the suit grabs his hand, shaking it firmly before letting go. “So I noticed you study a lot, medical student right?”

Blushing, he ducks his head as he nods, “Yeah, first year,” he responds.

“How are you enjoying it?” the dark-haired man murmurs questioningly, his tone lilting and a bit posh.

Still blushing a bit he answers, “Its good, a lot of work, but good. What field are you here to study?”

“Oh a little of this and that,” the dark-haired man responds blithely, waving his hands as he speaks, “At the moment, sociology, psychology, and botany.”

“Science major then, do you like it?” he queries glancing at him curiously. Up close he is even cuter than he was from a distance.

“Its something,” the dark-haired man remarks, “the books are more interesting than the classes but oh well.”

“Boss, you have an appointment,” the strawberry-blonde remarks softly from behind them.

Turning, the dark-haired man sighs, “Alright ‘Bastian,” he states as he stands, “nice meeting you John,” he chirps at him before leaving with his guard.

Shaking his head he determines to think about it later because it was a really odd thing.

Over the next couple of weeks the same thing happens over again where he would be studying and suddenly Jim was there with tea or coco for him and they would have a small chat before the strawberry-blonde would remind him of something or his phone would go off. Then just before the final exams for the year he is startled when Jim asks him to dinner. Without thinking about it he accepts then spends the next few days between when he was asked and the date fretting. He still had not figured out if he should flirt or not.

Dinner ended up being a casual affair with the two of them going to a little restaurant near the university, easily chatting about whatever came to mind, even lightly flirting, though that was more Jim than him since he is still not sure how he is supposed to react. It’s fun and a bit intimate. At the end of the night, the dark-haired man had gently kissed him goodnight before just about skipping off while he could do nothing but stand there in shock.

Over summer break he works at a local bookstore during the day and café at night in order to make some extra money. He is considering joining the army in order to pay for the rest of his education. The grants and scholarships that he had gotten would pay for the first two years of his education but not much more. His miserly spending and tendency not to spend any more than necessary meant he was actually able to make the money go a little further than he otherwise would have.

Of course, it also meant that he felt bad about the fact he could not afford to be the one paying for dinner more often. So on nights he offered Jim dinner, he would often cook for him instead, making a wide variety of creative foods using what he could get from the local grocer. Thus far he hadn’t complained about it and had even complimented his choices and creations a few times. Tonight was actually going to be a dinner at his flat night and he had decided on a fruit and chicken stir fry.

He was actually planning on trying to have a talk with Jim about what they were because after the last several months of dinner, nights spent chatting with each other about nearly anything, and the occasional movie he still was not sure what they were. They rarely touched each other besides the occasional hug or the goodnight kiss at the end of their dinners out, but thus far no cuddling or kisses when at his flat and it confused him. If it was a woman, well he’d know exactly how to act, he spent most of his high school years and the summer before uni flirting with, sleeping with, and dating women. Then he had developed the interest in Jim and had been confused ever sense.

Dinner was just about done when he hears a knock at the door. After doing a quick stir to make sure nothing is going to stick, he goes to answer it smiling at the dark-haired man as he greets him. “Hi Jim,” he softly states as he takes in the causal dark slacks and button cream colored tee-shirt. Jim looks good no matter what he wears, he thinks to himself as he holds the door open.

Grinning at him, the dark-haired man steps in and shuts the door behind himself. A moment later he gives him a quick hug as the dark-haired man states, “Hi John,” in his sing-song voice.

“Dinners just about done,” he remarks as he heads back to the kitchen a bit thrown off because Jim never hugs him when he first gets there. What’s different about today?

“So you’re wondering about what we are, here I thought that was already established, but then I remembered we never actually had that chat.” Jim remarks as he leans against the door jam.

Blushing, he stirs the stir fry one last time before announcing, “It’s done.”

“Great! We can talk while we eat,” the energetic dark-haired man exclaims.

After serving the food, the two of them settle at the small table just outside the kitchen door with the two mismatched chairs.

“I forget that you don’t think like me,” his companion murmurs before he takes a bite, “Mmmmmm, this is good, I like the combination of pineapple and peach with the chicken and red pepper.” After another bite he continues, “I thought that we were already monogamously dating. You just seemed skittish which is why I haven’t pressed for more.”

“Oh,” he mutters as he blushes again, “I wasn’t sure, there have been times I have wondered about you and ‘Bastian.”

Chuckling, he shakes his head, “Me and ‘Bastian? Nah, he like women a bit too much,” the dark-haired man remarks.

“Good,” he murmurs, “that’s good, really good.”

After that the two of them fall into their normal easy pattern of visiting until they are done eating. Once done, he cleans up, only to be mildly surprised when Jim joins him in the kitchen, helping to wash the dishes before the two of them settle onto his thread bare sofa to watch a movie. Biting his lip he eyes the dark-haired man out of the corner of his eye, debating whether he should shift just a bit closer to him or not. Over the next hour, it seems that both of them have the same idea because both edge closer until they are touching hip to hip, side to side. Sometime during the second hour he finds his arm slowly making its way around the slender man while they lean against each other. Then sometime during the second movie, into hour three, they cuddle up rather close with the dark-haired man’s head on his shoulder.

Upon finishing the movie, the two of them scoot apart before standing and stretching.

“Time to go, work in the morning and all that,” Jim tells him in a sing-song voice, the one that generally comes right before a mood shift.

Smiling at him, he replies, “Alright, sleep well,” biting his lip for a moment, he debates about what to do but again his dark-haired companion beats him to it.

Wrapping his slender arms around him, Jim gives him a tight hug as he mutters, “I might not like most people touching me, but you can hug me and kiss me you know,” his tone is rather petulant.

He nods, grinning before hugging the dark-haired man back. Just as Jim goes to let go, he leans towards him and kisses him. It’s a rather simple, gentle kiss, but it’s the first time in he’s been the one to start it.

Grinning at him, his annoyance forgotten, Jim kisses him back before sauntering off.

The rest of the summer goes the same way with him working a lot and spending time with Jim. Their relationship had changed after their dinner and sort of talk, now he hugged and kissed the dark-haired man whenever he wanted to, though he did it in private more than he did in public. When they were in his flat they would cuddle and snuggle on the sofa together, eventually it even built up to making out.

Just before Christmas his second year of med school he decided that he wanted to go the rest of the way with Jim and so he researched it, using the internet and medical books to learn everything he can about safe practices in anal sex. Then, once he has an idea what he is doing, he plans a trip to the store to buy the stuff. He had arranged for Jim to stay with him for a few days over Christmas break, during that time he was planning on bedding the dark-haired man. One thing he was happy about was how easily Jim always knew what he was planning.

The day after Christmas break begins, he is humming as he does the last touch ups to his flat while he waits for the dark-haired man to arrive. It is just before lunch when he hears the door and goes to get it. Standing on the other side waiting for him is Jim with a small case and a cheerful smile.

Tugging him into the flat, he kisses him as he uses his heel to shut the door behind them. “Hi,” he murmurs as he kisses him again, enjoying when his dark-haired companion kisses him back, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him soundly.

“I like this greeting,” Jim mumbles in between kisses, eventually the slender man moves from kissing him on the lips to working his way down his throat, nipping and sucking at it. “Enjoyable plan for the winter vacation. I am sure we can have a great time, though I am surprised you finally decided to do this.”

“Well,” he gasps out as the dark-haired man nibbles on his collar bone, “I sort of had a plan, but I think it just got derailed.”

“Oh good,” his companion just about purrs, “I bet you have everything set up?”

He nods blushing, “Sort of, there’s a bottle of lube and condoms in the bedroom.”

In all the times that Jim had been over, he had not once been in his room.

“Any plans before that?” Jim queries as his talented fingers work their way under his shirt tugging it upwards.

“Dinner and a cuddle, I have all the stuff in the fridge but hadn’t started it yet,” he replies, groaning as Jim bites down on his shoulder just above his collar bone.

Releasing his shoulder, the slender man runs the flat of his tongue across it before stating, “I say we retire to your room. There are sooo many interesting things we can do in there.”

He nods smiling before returning to kissing his dark-haired lover. It should be a good Christmas.


End file.
